1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to data processing, and more particularly to methods of correcting saturated pixel data and methods of processing image data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
If an image sensor has a narrow dynamic range, the color digital image of an abject, which is captured by the image sensor, may not represent the real color of the object. When incident light is very bright, the original color of the object may not be represented exactly in the captured picture. If the light intensity of a particular color exceeds a maximum color value that can be sensed by each pixel, the color value of the pixel is “clipped” to the maximum color value. Also, neighboring pixels may be affected by the clipped pixel, and the neighboring pixels may lose their original color to have the color value near the maximum color value. The pixel having the maximum color value or the color value near the maximum color value may be referred to as a “saturated pixel”. The saturated pixel data, that is, the distorted color values of the saturated pixels are required to be corrected to restore the original color value.